


Beta的寒冷假日度過方法

by Tsuitshian



Series: 安價 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, 安價
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 身為ABO世界平凡的Beta，在這個寒冷的假日，沈澈決定做點事打發時間。
Relationships: Bai Shije（白希哲）/Shen Che（沈澈）
Series: 安價 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103240
Kudos: 1





	1. 寒冷假日的度過方法

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪安價的好讀版，謝謝大家一個多月的陪伴與支持！
> 
> [原串點我](https://www.plurk.com/p/o4dkry)
> 
> Ch.1正文：Beta的寒冷假日度過方法  
> Ch.2番外：聖誕節薑餅屋（待補）  
> Ch.3番外：其他片段（待補）
> 
> 設定：
> 
> Beta對於費洛蒙的敏感度很低，本身味道也淡，要非常靠近才能聞或被聞到
> 
> 標記可以門診手術消除，屬於輕微手術

身為ABO世界平凡的Beta，在這個寒冷的假日，沈澈決定做點事打發時間。

◇

去酒吧喝點小酒，似乎是個好選擇。

沈澈看了手機，最近的一間再10幾分鐘就開始營業，搭車過去剛好。

換上保暖的衣服，和帽邊滾毛的外套，輕便帶著必要的錢、鑰匙和手機就出門了。

臨時約朋友大概也都沒空吧，站在公車站牌邊，他想。一個人其實也沒關係。

抵達目的地時，「Open」的燈已經亮起。沈澈推開酒吧的門，除了bartender，他是今晚第一個客人。

◇

點了一杯萊姆伏特加後，沈澈窩到最邊緣的角落，那裡有張舒適的單人沙發。這裡是普通的水酒吧，有簡易菜單，在其他顧客上門前，還有寧靜的氣氛。

萊姆伏特加很快就來了。

他啜著飲料，酒精作用，身體與臉頰微熱。有點希望自家的毯子在身邊，以便裹成舒適的團狀。

冬季的天色在某個時刻，就會迅速暗下，不知不覺夜晚降臨，週末放假的人潮反而陸續將酒吧坐滿，大多都是結伴前來。

當他看向bartender的方向，打算點些熱食享用時，沈澈發現吧台高腳椅區，有個人在看自己。

◇

那個人靦腆微笑，用不明顯的動作朝他打招呼。

不是陌生人但也稱不上朋友，沈澈認出白希哲，畢竟大學時一起睡了4年。隨著畢業，和平解除砲友關係，沒想到會再碰到。

儘管如此，他還是淡定地點了份香料牛肉帕尼尼，才把注意力轉到這位Omega身上。

◇

「我可以嚐嚐看嗎？」白希哲被餐點名稱吸引，有點期待。

「喔，可以啊。」沈澈答應，他們兩個以前很常分享彼此的食物，除了上床，做最多的就是一起吃正餐、吃點心跟吃宵夜。

白希哲很能吃，就像天生有兩個胃，熱量卻不會轉換成脂肪跟體重，始終維持修長的身形，但抱起來很軟。

他搬到沈澈旁邊的雙人沙發，兩人隨意聊了幾句不要緊的日常生活，氣氛輕鬆自然。

餐點上桌後，沈澈將1/4的帕尼尼切給他，散發香味與熱氣，看到麵包分離時牽絲的起司，白希哲目不轉睛盯著食物。

喔，進食模式on，沈澈想。

「好吃嗎？」進食中的Omega用力點頭。

看他吃得開心，沈澈也拿起自己那份開始享用。

◇

肉塊大小適合入口，同時保有口感。醃漬過迷迭香、百里香等材料的肉汁在咀嚼時流出，濃郁和清爽調配得恰到好處，一同燉煮的洋蔥番茄和蒜頭已經化成泥狀，被麵包充分吸收。起司則是讓食物突破標準上限，色香味俱全的加持。

這間酒吧搞不好是被調酒耽誤的帕尼尼專賣店。跟著白希哲吃了4年，沈澈也養成相當的標準。他正滿足吃著帕尼尼時，沒發現先吃完的白希哲再次盯著他，他嘴角的餡料。

「怎麼了嗎？」

白希哲持續靠近，不發一語。手指抹過沈澈唇角後，放到舌尖舔掉。

沈澈怔了片刻，才明白自己沾到食物了。以前類似的情況，他會直接湊過來舔掉，手指不太讓人驚訝。

這個動作後，他們靠得很近。

◇

自然而然，他們開始接吻，輕啄對方的唇與臉頰，來回幾次後才停止。

沒有人發現邊緣角落發生的事。

「難得你笑。」紅暈淺淺染在白希哲臉頰，這個吻大多是食物的美味。

沈澈是個很Beta的Beta，就是……符合刻板印象，氣味淡薄，很少哭笑的情緒，安靜做該做的事情，擔任背景大眾的一份子。可是他笑起來特別好看。

「是嗎。」沈澈眨眼，同時坐到雙人沙發。

「嗯。」白希哲靠著他，沈澈可以嗅到他身上香草的氣味，相對地，他大概也能聞到烘焙咖啡豆的費洛蒙，雖然淡得愧對真正的咖啡。

「那個……」被來電通知打斷，白希哲看他一眼，沈澈手勢示意他沒關係，就起身到店外接聽。

◇

白希哲回來後，除了兩杯酒，還多了杯子蛋糕和炸物拼盤。

聞到雞尾酒的香草味時，他瞄向身旁的沈澈，後者抿一口馬丁尼，像不知道酒與飲用人間微妙的關係。大概是為了抵禦街邊寒風，剛才聽電話時身體產生的過多熱能，都湧上臉頰。

身旁的Beta總是表情淡定，不會欺負他，卻偶爾會這樣逗他。 「趁熱吃吧。」沈澈出聲，同時自己拿了根乳酪條吃。

薯條和雞塊的香味也不容忽視，炸色金黃，嘗起來想必酥脆鹹香，再搭配蜂蜜芥末……白希哲也跟著吃起來。今天是假日，作息再慵懶，飲食再放縱都合情合理。

炸雞是雞腿肉塊，濃郁而微帶酸甜的沾醬，與才離開油鍋的溫度，只能用絕佳形容。

好好吃，白希哲想。

「剛才……」 ◇

「剛才是朋友打來，問我要不要過去。」白希哲拿洋蔥圈，沾番茄醬吃，洋蔥泥香甜可口，酸酸的番茄中和表皮的油膩。

「這裡的東西比較好吃，所以跟他們說下次再碰面。」

沈澈點頭，他唯一想做的只有吃、吧台點餐，何況中途離開溫暖的角落與美食。

白希哲想想，又說：「而且，想跟你在這裡。」既然都接過吻了，有些話直說也沒關係。

◇

沈澈剝了塊蛋糕給他，白希哲道謝後和他一起吃蛋糕。檸檬清香讓蛋糕的甜味更有層次，表面的糖粒和檸檬片則增加口感。

兩個人吃蛋糕、喝酒，氣氛有點微妙，但食物還是很好吃，拋開那些，依舊是個好享受。

待餐盤清得將近全空後，不表達意見的Beta啜了下馬丁尼，終於開口：「我記得你幾年前結婚了。」

「嗯，但昨天辦完離婚手續了。」

馬丁尼嗆到沈澈，連咳好多聲才停。就像在吧台邊發現他的時候一樣，白希哲絕對可以稱得上溫順、靦腆，以如此俐落乾淨的口吻說離婚，坦白說，不可思議。

◇

「嗯⋯⋯想跟我聊聊這件事？」沈澈乾了酒問他。

「如果你不介意當作飯後話題的話。」白希哲安靜片刻後，開口：「其實也就是個性、生活步調不太合，協議後分開而已。」

和他們大學時結束關係的理由結局類似，工作地距離遙遠，無法配合，一切和平落幕。

「沒有很嚴重的理由。」除此之外，他得到一筆財產，但目前不打算告訴沈澈。

「只是協議完成前，我們已經分居半年多，剛才氣氛有點⋯⋯沒有經過你同意就親你，抱歉。」白希哲垂眼，把與他味道相同的雞尾酒飲盡。

好笑又有點可憐，「氣氛太好」真的是Alpha和Omega難以抗拒的理由，因為本能隨時準備接手身體主導權。

◇

沈澈起身，直直看著前方，大步走開。白希哲以為他離去時，聲音從後面傳來，Beta告訴他：「我叫了啤酒，你要嗎？」

今晚喝得有點多⋯⋯沈澈的酒量不算太好，兩杯調酒差不多是極限的80％，但他還是點了，同時，表面看起來毫不受影響。

「喝完這杯差不多就該走了。」話題沒再繼續，把剩下的三、兩個炸物吃完，兩人默默喝著啤酒。

瓶裝啤酒倒在高腳、鬱金香型的杯子，金黃澄澈的麥穗色，細緻的泡沫，氣味酒體渾厚。沈澈幫白希哲選的，是相對甜的，些許水果與蜂蜜香。

截至目前為止，一切勉強還在他出門時的計畫範圍：到酒吧喝點小酒、吃個食物。不過，看向準備跟他平分餐酒費的白希哲，還是有不少意外。

吃得心滿意足，隔天早上體重肯定直線上升的程度，兩人裹緊外套，回到寒風瑟瑟的街道。

◇

時間還未深夜，餐飲店坐著尖峰後部分的顧客，溫度乾冷。兩人沒有對話，心照不宣地往公車站走。

「我們的車同向嗎？」白希哲問他。

「同向，在A站下車。」同向同路線。

下班通勤潮已經過去，沒有座位但不擁擠，他們拉著立柱，看街景駛過眼前。直到離沈澈家五站時，白希哲拉著他下車。

「我家就在附近。」

「找我是因為不麻煩嗎？」沈澈收回被拉著的手，多年後重逢，比起其他情緒，遲疑佔據了主要成分。過去睡得再久，互動良好，現在也是陌生人。

不否認懷念Omega黏在他身邊，餵他吃東西的往事，所以，雖然迴避對方的明示暗示，還是沒有斷然拒絕。

◇

白希哲搖頭。

「畢業後我很快就結婚了。一點也不負責任、半推半就接受追求，其實什麼都沒搞懂⋯⋯」沈澈沒有打斷他。

「剛才說個性不合，不是這樣的，是我根本還想著過去的事情，才會漸行漸遠。」白希哲移開視線，刻意不看面前的Beta。

「對你也是，完全不管你的感受，要你做我想要的事情。」

「對不起。」做了所有讓人討厭的事情。

公車抵站，返家乘客三三兩兩從他們身邊走過，站牌邊又剩下他們倆。

「這才是實話？」沈澈雙手交叉胸前，問他。

「對。」

「那走吧，帶我去你想帶我去的地方。」

◇

白希哲住在一個社區型大樓，穿越中庭花園和游泳池，才到電梯間，電梯將他們載至12樓，與樓下同樣，公共空間由大理石鋪成，甚至掛著兩三幅裝飾畫。

還沒到豪宅的程度，但沈澈記得建案評價不錯。

「鞋子直接穿進玄關沒關係。」

「好。」

推開大門，屋內傢俱簡約，淡藍色的L型沙發靠牆擺放，搭配原木茶几和地毯，色調與使用材質都是溫暖的系列，北歐鄉村風。

最引人注意的，是沙發上坐著一隻尺寸不小的泰迪熊，旁邊還有折疊好的毯子。

挺漂亮的。

「熱水可以嗎？」

「多謝。」攝取不少酒精後，熱水是個好選擇。

◇

沈澈看著那隻絨毛玩偶，想起一件事情。

他們維持關係的中間，某次到美式賣場購物，白希哲看到堆得高過人的熊熊堆，猶豫許久，最後決定敗下去。

當時沈澈先墊錢，打算事後再跟白希哲拿，記著記著就忘了，反正不是很貴，也就沒再跟他要。

算是另類的送⋯⋯

「看電影的時候，或有時候睡客廳，抱著很舒服。」白希哲摸摸身邊的絨毛玩偶。

這麼一說，沈澈才發現電視櫃也擺了手掌大小的娃娃，還有大熊旁邊也有還有隻趴姿的毛巾布兔子。

「喜歡毛毛軟軟的觸感，不知不覺就買了很多。」買回家、定期照顧它們，也是某種打發時間的辦法。

「一直還沒問你⋯⋯你現在單身嗎？」

「嗯，單身。」單身，無交往對象，家人開始關心感情及婚姻狀態了。

「那我可以跟你聯絡嗎？」

「你打算⋯⋯？」沈澈把社群媒體的帳號給他，透過聊天室就能聯絡。

「我想追你。」Omega微笑。

◇

今夜第二個吻。

不必擔心任何人可能目擊，白希哲扶著沈澈肩膀，要他面對自己。這次，沈澈沒有迴避，拉著他的手回應。

直到白希哲打算跨坐到他身上，準備更進一步時。

「等、等等⋯⋯標記，沒關係嗎？」他喘著氣，望著呼吸同樣急促的Omega。

氣氛頓時停住。白希哲的後頸，還保留了他人的印記。

◇

「沒關係。」白希哲繼續動作，被Beta拉住。

「不行。」沈澈拒絕他，稍微拉開距離。Omega還帶著標記，與伴侶以外的人發生關係，根本不會舒服，有感情身體也不會有反應。

白希哲抓著他，似乎怕他一走了之。沈澈能嗅到香草的味道，以Beta的標準而言，這過於濃厚，而且充滿焦慮害怕。

沈澈嘆氣，拍著他的後背，說：「你不用追我，我不會跑掉的，慢慢來就可以了。」溫言安撫對方。

◇

「嗯⋯⋯」沈澈的安撫奏效，白希哲輕輕應了一聲，讓Beta把他靠到肩窩。

他試探性伸手，將手掌疊在沈澈腿上的手，問：「下週，消除標記的手術，你可以陪我去嗎？」

標記帶給Omega很多限制，比如眼下的情況，但同時能避免騷擾，勸退輕佻的傢伙。因此婚姻正式結束前，除非難以忍受，否則保留標記是常見的選擇。

畢竟，他沒料到自己今晚會遇見沈澈。

「術前檢查呢？」沈澈問他，離婚後被標記方免不了得動手術，幸好目前消除標記已經是相對簡單、安全的門診手術，無需住院。

「上週已經先去過了。」

「那手術安排在？」

「星期六早上8點45分要報到，在B醫院新大樓。」

「那提早二十分鐘，新大樓正門見面，可以嗎？」沈澈問。

「好。」白希哲小小地微笑。

◇

他查行事曆時，順道看時間，已經11點、將近12點了。

「本來想說送你到家就要回去了。」結果不知不覺摸到現在，沈澈坦白自己的失算。打算起身時，一雙視線凝視他，意思再明顯不過。

「沒關係嗎⋯⋯」雖然不犯法，但在別人離婚隔天就留宿，感覺對白希哲有點過意不去。

「拜託。」當事人望著他，眼神請求。

再次考慮後，沈澈鬆口答應：「好吧。」

「那我去拿衣服給你換。」聞言，白希哲露出笑容，微紅著臉頰往房間方向走。

◇

「⋯⋯」沈澈不太想走出浴室。

只有一件大約是Omega高中時代的體育服，下著不見蹤影。白希哲是在鬧他嗎？

「剛才我進去是要拿褲子給你，結果被你趕出來了⋯⋯」鎖著浴室門的Beta搖頭，剛才他脫衣服脫到一半，結果白希哲赤裸著上身從後面貼住他。

我不相信只是送衣服，沈澈想。

沒鎖浴室是為了方便他送換洗衣物，不是要讓Omega趁機溜進來，是以沈澈把他搬出去後，斷然鎖門。

白希哲沒給，不代表他能光著下半身出去。穿回原本的外出褲，克難地解決睡衣問題，幸好材質還算柔軟有伸縮性，將就一下沒問題。

「看起來好像真的學生。」白希哲笑，進浴室前的結論。

◇

沈澈坐在不是自己家的客廳，無事可做，只好拿出手機隨意滑滑，沒有重要訊息，遊戲稍微弄一下而已。

他轉頭，和自己半贈送給白希哲的熊對視，伸手摸摸它。Omega說常抱著玩偶是真的，絨毛纖維已經滲入主人的香草氣息。

盯著天花板，最後決定閉眼休息。

「想睡就到房間啊。」沈澈睜開眼睛，發現白希哲雙手撐著椅背，雙腿站開，把他籠罩在位子上。熱水淋浴，費洛蒙的香味更加明顯。

眼前淺藍灰色的睡袍，領扣設計沒有話說，下襬也因為白希哲的動作而開衩。 「床真的夠大？」沈澈躺好，看白希哲準備關床頭燈。

「真的夠大，晚安。」

「⋯⋯晚安。」燈光熄滅後，沈澈感覺白希哲窩過來，也就調整姿勢讓他躺得舒服。

◇

半夜沈澈因乾渴醒來，準備從床上起來時，發現自己被白希哲壓住，他睡得很熟，毫無知覺「枕頭」在動……習慣完全沒變，不會搶被子、發出聲音或者滾動，就定位後就乖乖睡到天亮，同理，壓住別人也會壓整晚。

輕手輕腳地把Omega挪到旁邊，根據印象走去倒水的地方，沈澈喝了一些，又裝了半杯回去。夜燈的光線順牆面延伸，照亮房間角落，也照到因他留宿而暫時睡五斗櫃上的鯊鯊，以及原本就擺放在各處的動物玩偶。

躺回加大的單人床，沈澈想了想，決定側身把白希哲摟著，用老方法處理吧。

隔天。

沈澈起來後，發現依偎在身邊的人還未醒來，決定先起床。

走進廚房，看見冰箱上貼著便條，註記「早餐」的字樣邊列了食材。沈澈決定按照上頭寫的，來做早餐。

◇

竟然沒有蛋。

清單上明明有，但冰箱就是找不到，雞蛋料理蒸煮炒萬用，沒有蛋就像少一樣利器，沈澈看著其他食材，試試看吧。

櫛瓜和番茄洗好、切片，吐司放進烤箱，然後用爐台上現成的平底鍋開火。倒入些許油，將薄圓的櫛瓜片鋪滿，稍微灑鹽，熟後起鍋，再放培根。

此時烤箱發出聲音，沈澈不理它，讓吐司在裡頭保溫。等培根在鍋內煎得捲翹呈波浪形，染上淺焦糖色、香味四溢時關火

。 將食材依序疊放到吐司上，作成三明治，最後用蜂蜜沖溫水，當成飲品。完成兩人份的早餐。

可能是動靜太大，沈澈才剛把東西端上桌，就看見白希哲走來餐廳。

◇

「冰箱沒有蛋了，所以抱歉，吃起來口感可能乾乾的。」沈澈喜歡吃太陽蛋，邊緣焦脆，蛋黃剛熟、甚至呈液狀。

「沒關係，很好吃的。」白希哲馬上告訴他，並且不好意思道：「抱、抱歉，竟然讓你準備早餐，明明你是客人⋯⋯」

「昨天晚上，你應該不是把我當客人吧？」沈澈的語速很慢，微笑帶著揶揄，看對方難為情，也就招呼他繼續吃，不再捉弄。 吃完飯後，沈澈幫白希哲收拾廚房，換回自己的衣服，體育服則打包回家洗。

「那我先走囉。」背著白希哲出借的帆布袋，沈澈在他陪伴下走到社區門口。

「慢走，下週見。」白希哲揮揮手道別。

「下週見。」沈澈握了握他的手。

◇

回家以後，沈澈用文字訊息跟白希哲再次確認下週見面地點、時間，得到對方的答覆，以及感謝。

兩人開始簡短的聊天，白希哲會跟他說早、晚安，還會附上自己餐點的照片，沈澈想了想，也效法他的舉動。於是，聊天記錄很快就塞滿了兩人的食物照片。

完美發揮吃貨本色。

大概，吃飯和睡覺兩件事中，時間度過得很快，美食照的精神鼓舞，讓沈澈發現不知不覺已經到了星期六早上。

「我快到了！」白希哲傳訊息給他，其實，距離約定時間還有8、9分鐘，沒什麼好急的。

醫院大樓前有片露天停車場，再往外就是馬路和公車站，沈澈抬頭，正好有班車到站，旅客中他看到白希哲的白色羽絨衣。

「早。」

「早安。」 這週天氣更冷，他們身上的衣服都變多了。稍微寒暄，兩人就往手術報到處移動。

「手術時間大約3到40分鐘，就麻煩你等我一下。」隨護理人員去換衣服前，他把隨身的背包交給沈澈。

「好，那就在這裡等你。」

◇

手術如白希哲所說，半小時就結束了，在護理人員陪同下，沈澈看見他慢慢走來報到處的座椅區。

「嗯⋯⋯」Omega蹙眉抿嘴，撲進Beta懷中，尋求安撫。

「還好嗎？」沈澈抱住他，拍拍後背，希望緩解他不太舒服的狀況。

白希哲搖頭。他的頸側貼了幾條細膠帶，幾乎被外套領口遮蓋，手術痕跡。

「可以親我嗎？」他踮起腳尖，讓自己更靠近Beta，小聲請求。

雖然這裡人不多，還是公眾場所，沈澈很快吻了白希哲一下，順順他頭髮，讓他挽著自己的手、靠在自己肩上，聽術後注意事項。

「術後切記，劇烈運動、泡熱水澡這些促進血液循環七天內都要暫時避免，兩週後回診看傷口復原狀況，抽血檢查體內賀爾蒙的濃度。」護理師向他和沈澈一起交代。 他看著兩人的互動，頓了頓補充說：「侵入的性行為也是，避免術後還未穩定的風險，請務必諒解。」兩人頓時臉有點熱。

◇

「被護理師唸了⋯⋯」

「大概在那邊看這樣的狀況看到煩了⋯⋯」

走出醫院循環空調的範圍，冷空氣再次襲來，臉和耳朵頓時冷發寒，兩人戴上外套帽子，到站牌等車。沈澈決定送白希哲回家休息，陪他一陣子再走。經過漂亮的社區公設，沈澈二度拜訪這布置溫馨的住所。

裹著毯子，抱住大隻的熊熊，白希哲磨蹭柔軟的玩偶，看Beta就在自己身邊，甚至不需要伸手，就可以直接靠在對方身上，而他也付諸行動。沈澈的回應則是擁抱，用自己的氣息圍繞在Omega周身，兩人靜靜地交換體溫。

不久後，白希哲看著他，又看看幾步遠的餐桌，以及水果籃裡綠色的橘子，說：「我想吃橘子。」

「我去拿給你，還有呢，還有想吃什麼嗎？」

◇

「泡麵，還有溏心蛋。」要手術的關係，早餐吃得不多，身體開始要求他需要補充熱量了。

「泡麵你要吃泡的，還是煮的？」沈澈按照指示找出櫃子裡的泡麵，包裝袋是金色與橘紅色，番茄口味。

「煮的，煮兩包一起吃。」白希哲起身，跟他走到廚房，打開冰箱說：「剛好有洗好的菜跟肉片，可以放下去煮，還有我自己做的溏心蛋，當小菜或放在麵裡都好吃。」

沈澈邊把粉包倒進鍋，邊觀察白希哲的動作。他從保鮮盒舀出三顆外表茶色的蛋，依序對切，露出濃金橘色的膏狀蛋心，以及滷汁由外向內漸層染色的蛋白。

「結果你兩次來我家，都是你煮給我吃。」白希哲有點惋惜，下次一定要把握機會，表現廚藝。

「要嚐嚐看嗎？」把其中半顆再切成四分之一，方便一口食用，他將溏心蛋放到沈澈嘴邊。

◇

沈澈毫不猶豫把東西吃了。

他的嘴唇碰到對方指尖，一點點、稍縱即逝的溫熱觸感，讓白希哲怔住。

更意外的，沈澈親了他的臉頰，道：「很好吃。」蛋黃微熟，剛成形為固體，濃郁滑順、保有鮮甜。蛋白則有滷汁的淡淡調味，口感軟而有彈性。即使細嚼慢嚥，仍舊遺憾來不及品嚐完全。

將麵條、蔬菜及肉片依序放入鍋內，看著滾沸的湯麵，他告訴身邊的人，說：「很久沒有人一起下廚，覺得很開心。」自己煮和有人分享食物，兩個條件都很容易達成，交集卻很難得。

「可以再吃一個嗎？」白希哲點頭，把剩下另一半的溏心蛋餵他吃。

◇ 「等一下吃完，要喝點什麼飲料嗎？」白希哲將雙人份的餐具擺好，等沈澈把食物端上桌。兩包泡麵經過料理，豐盛得小鍋子快滿出來，冒著白煙，不餓的人都看到肚子咕咕作響。

「飲料？」沈澈有點困惑，泡麵他有特別多煮一些湯，想說天冷暖身，還有必要追加飲品嗎？

「例如喝點酒，或者……」

「不、准。」沈澈雙手交叉胸前，面無表情提醒對方，說：「你才從醫院開完刀回來，我沒記錯對吧？」不怕酒精促進血液循環，刺激傷口嗎，Beta無奈。相處過一段時間，他大概知道白希哲打什麼算盤，或許是認為酒精能助攻的執著吧。

被一口拒絕，Omega頓時有點喪氣，不再說話，只是望著他眨眼睛。

白希哲是撒嬌的專家，沈澈原本想唸他幾句的想法作罷，提出妥協方案：「剛剛跑來煮麵，把橘子忘記了，等一下來吃橘子好了。」

◇

「那你橘子要剝給我吃。」白希哲要求。

「好，你的。」沈澈一邊答應他，一邊將湯麵與菜肉加進碗裡，再將手上盛好的這份給白希哲。

「謝謝，你真好。」白希哲接過碗道謝。剝橘子只是隨口的願望，對方不答應也很正常，但願意為他做這種小事，還是覺得開心。

「不是很難的事情，還好。」沈澈將自己的湯麵裝好，兩人一起享用。麵條煮得稍久，口感偏軟。有蕃茄的酸甜的清爽，其中還有一絲絲增添風味的辣，酸、辣都在大眾接受範圍，不油膩死鹹，讓人很自然想再舀一碗湯。

「為什麼會買蕃茄口味的泡麵？」沈澈好奇，泡麵是他櫃子必有的應急儲備糧食，解決不想煮又不想外食時的窘境。他每次到超市都會看看泡麵貨架上琳瑯滿目的品項，但沒見過C牌推出這個口味。

「因為沒看過，感覺很有趣就買了。」白希哲的答案簡潔有力，因為他是有好奇心的吃貨。 「很像你的答案。」沈澈笑。

吃完熱乎乎的泡麵和美味的溏心蛋，暫且把鍋碗擱置在廚房，兩個人盤腿窩到沙發上，輪到享用橘子。

沈澈拿起橘子，做法很簡單，對半再對半剝開呈四瓣，每瓣約3、4片橘肉，將果肉取下，撕去多餘外層的橘絡，最後將乾淨完整的果肉放到白希哲嘴邊，後者開心地張口吃掉。

白希哲默默看著他，他動作不快，但處理得細緻認真。相處過程一向如此，沈澈不會做什麼了不起的大事，細碎微小的貼心像雨絲，無聲無息浸入別人的心底。

「下次換我去你家可以嗎？」Omega挽住他手臂，靠住肩膀說：「剛才你說有人一起下廚很開心，我也是喔。」白希哲打算到沈澈家展現廚藝，用食物把他拉得離自己更近。

「如果你不介意房子很小又很普通的話……」他住在普通的公寓，沒有裝潢，家具都是基本款，跟眼前用心佈置的居家大相徑庭。

「不介意。」白希哲向他保證，同時開口發出「啊」聲要橘子吃。禮尚往來，他也剝了顆橘子，反過來餵沈澈吃。

後來白希哲抖開沙發上的毯子，把兩個人裹在一塊。沈澈不確定是不是錯覺，手術過後，從標記的束縛解放，香草氣味變得更明顯，還在思考時，突然的摸索讓他怔住。

「阿澈，今天可以摸摸嗎？」白希哲摸到他的腿根處。標記消除了，想做有一點點壞的事情。

◇

白希哲主動將上衣掀起，讓沈澈能毫無阻礙撫摸他的身體。長年被衣服保護，膚質彈柔細緻，沈澈的手從腰間摸到胸口，並用手指揉按淺褐暈處，受到挑逗，乳尖立挺起。

「另一邊也要⋯⋯」許久未被觸碰，溫熱的愛撫喚起他的慾望，白希哲將沈澈的另一隻手放到自己沒有受到照顧的地方。

「嗯。」沈澈按照要求同時輕輕捏壓兩點，並側過身舔舐白希哲的胸口，後者的嗯哼聲不時從唇角洩出，除了單純的溫柔，些許尚未至痛覺的不適增加感官刺激。

為了滿足Omega所說的，他將指間其中一粒腫硬的小豆含入口內，用不同的方式取悅對方。

「啊、好舒服⋯⋯」剛才只是斷斷續續、夾雜在急促的氣息間，現在白希哲已經忍不住呻吟，胸部是他的敏感帶。對熟悉他身體的沈澈而言，讓他舒服再簡單不過了。

「希哲，你坐上來。」沈澈說。 就像從酒吧回來的那個晚上，跨坐到沈澈單邊大腿上，面對面的姿勢，方便他品嚐。過去他們常這樣，藉由撫摸舔舐，填足未滿的欲求。

舌頭經過後留下潮濕痕跡，接觸毯子外的空氣，白希哲不禁瑟縮。像感冒時渾身燙熱，卻會冷顫的情況，他感覺到冷，更感覺到自己體溫在升高，不自覺中難耐地摩擦對方大腿，想止下身的渴。

白希哲解開沈澈褲頭的釦子，除去衣物阻隔，握住半抬頭的分身緩緩撸動。沈澈「啊」一聲，表情意外但聲音說明當事人正享受著，白希哲看著他說說：「我也幫你。」神情有些靦腆，但手上動作可大膽了。

接著，他用毯子折成墊子，跪在Beta兩腿之間，手扶著那處的底部，小力搓揉周圍以及囊袋。白希哲把垂落臉頰的髮絲撥到耳後，便從頂端開始，盡可能將整根形狀納入口中。

◇

鼻尖幾乎貼在沈澈體表，加上性慾刺激，能清楚嗅到費洛蒙氣味。沈澈洗澡的習慣很好，舌頭含弄的部分，只有淡淡鹹腥。

完全不輸Alpha，白希哲邊想，邊用唾液滋潤各處，以便等一下活動。

從柱頭開始，白希哲在中間的細孔打轉片刻後，才往下舔舐。表面浮起的血管，脈搏隔著不到一公分的距離，微微彈在舌尖，最後來到根基處，連埋在會陰不明顯的末截也沒有遺漏。

他潤濕的過程中，慾望變得更加結實，連柱圍都又壯了些。

連一半或許都有點困難。他讓沈澈慢慢抵到喉嚨，緩和的速度減少口咽的不適，然而，被擠壓撐拉開、甚至呼吸不順，反射作用還是讓他滲出淚水。

然而，這無法阻止他的動作，確實而深入，盡可能把沈澈的東西吃進去，讓他體驗多一點快樂。

被泛有淚光的眼神凝視，沈澈有點不忍心，但本能繼續膨脹，想填滿那銷魂的好地方。

尤其退出時，只留冠狀末端在他濕熱的口腔，白希哲的嘴唇與舌頭有意無意、不斷刺激下緣的圈溝，每次都帶來極大的快感。他只能忍著想挺腰的衝動，免得增加對方難受。

「啊⋯⋯」沈澈仰頭，很久沒有這樣的服侍，被頰肉與舌頭緊緻地包覆，積聚在昂揚頂端的熱流隨時可能爆發。

「希哲，別含了，我、快射了⋯⋯」

◇

順下流落時微熱黏滑的觸感，好多⋯⋯直到湧濺的勢頭止歇，白希哲才張開眼睛。

沈澈喘著氣，一時間不知道該說什麼，腿間的人被他弄得狼狽，臉頰、鼻梁，尤其嘴唇沾了許多噴濺出的體液，扶著男物的手也被最末滲流出的稠濁波及。

神情乖巧、抬頭仰望的臉蛋，掛黏著他的精液。抱歉與佔有對方的滿意在沈澈腦海打轉，讓人暈乎乎的，過幾秒，才想起該拿衛生紙之類的幫白希哲擦臉。

◇

很自然把嘴角的東西舔掉，直到鹹味觸碰舌尖，白希哲才意識自己吃下什麼，自己動作包含的意思，以及對方看在眼裡做何感想。頓時臉紅得發燙，甚至過熱發暈。

面前，沈澈拿著濕紙巾，要幫他清潔，結果整個人僵住。像享完佳餚後意猶未盡的回味，理所當然不放過濃郁的醬汁，對方沒有絲毫刻意，所以才更不妙。

「我、我不是故意的⋯⋯」白希哲連忙澄清，紅著臉又手足無措。 「呃，嗯⋯⋯」沈澈輕輕替他把被弄髒的臉擦乾淨，不太敢看他，擔心自己的開關又被他按到。

◇

「去洗一下吧。」白希哲提議，中斷現在的事情轉換氣氛，沈澈同意。

溫水淋濕後，白希哲慢慢搓洗身體，依序從臉、胸、腹腰往下洗。當手到私處時，他停住動作，猶豫片刻後咬著唇，跪在浴缸底，大腿微張，撫慰自己。

剛剛得到的遠遠不夠，白希哲知道沈澈是顧慮他的狀況，所以忍耐的，但被喚起的欲望總得發洩。

「嗯嗯⋯⋯」手指順利進入濕膩的通道，前面也立挺起了。想到沈澈就在不遠處，時間太久、發出聲音都可能被發現，潛在風險反而更刺激，和欲求不滿的狀態一拍即合，很快就到頂峰。

「啊、啊⋯⋯」白希哲小聲喘息，上次緩解是前個月的事，而且跟現在的情況沒得比。待餘韻消退才起身開水，將腿股間滑膩的慾液洗去。

他若無其事地穿回衣服，叫沈澈來洗。

「要睡午覺？」沈澈穿著白希哲準備的衣服，從浴室出來就看他坐在床上，明顯等自己過去。

「嗯，一起躺一下嘛。」白希哲拍拍身邊的空位邀請對方。一回生，二回熟，沈澈這次沒反對，隨即在他身邊躺好。

白希哲關燈，靠躺到對方身邊。

◇

先醒來的是白希哲。

看沈澈還在夢鄉，他偷偷伸手，用掌心指腹描繪對方的輪廓，雖然平常都擺著撲克臉，可是臉頰也跟普通人一樣柔軟。沈澈是很Beta的Beta，符合刻板印象地像專職勞動的工蜂，沒有豐富的情緒，安分而沉默盡本分。

這樣不無趣嗎？

他不知道，因為Omega相形之下「繽紛」許多。自然而然就會有追求者，可以很制式、確定預測人生的未來。他一度走回那條路，但又決定往沒有蹊徑的方向嘗試，未知步伐將抵達何處。

白希哲將手覆疊在對方的手上。如果可以，希望有沈澈一路陪他。他又躺了十幾分鐘，才離開香草與咖啡氣味相融的被窩。

◇

走出房間，午後陽光照在窗臺的盆栽，和氣象預報的差不多，天氣放晴，從濕冷轉為乾冷。

做完手術回來，煮麵吃飽，再睡一下午覺起來，白希哲看時間，下午兩點鐘左右。沈澈還在休息，不方便動靜太大，他決定替自己煮點咖啡，加入鮮奶攪拌均勻成滑順的拿鐵，端著它坐在客廳。

良久，他嘆了一口氣。

◇

欲求不滿，想要。

決定離婚而分居後，他就開始服用抑制藥劑，避免離婚關頭發現自己意外 _中獎_ 。原本他慢慢習慣了，甚至覺得擺脫週期性的繁衍本能很輕鬆，不必每3、4個月面臨躲在被窩中，好幾天與世隔絕的生活。

沈澈的出現打亂了這個慣性，（正面意思的打亂），試圖引誘克制的Beta，身體也想起暫被遺忘的事，連同之前未被滿足的需求也一併蠢動起來。因藥劑作用，結合期不會真正到來，但白希哲感覺自己在邊緣了。

之後一定要阿澈補償他⋯⋯只是補償之後，眼前的困擾又會升級成另一個問題。做愛很簡單，當下快樂就好，兩人之間的關係才是問題。

他想要沈澈的承諾。手掌落在腹部，他同時想要與自己、沈澈血緣相連的孩子，這很原始，或許會被嘲笑膚淺，但確實是Omega表達愛意的方式——與伴侶組成家庭、共同哺育後代。

不再迴避，不等於Beta喜歡或想和他交往，遑論結婚。

沈澈醒來時發現身邊空了，起床找人，於是看見白希哲坐在客廳，茶几上放著咖啡，單手摸著肚子。擔心他不舒服，便靠過去問：「怎麼了嗎？」

◇

「你想要小孩嗎？」白希哲問。

沒料到他突然提這個，沈澈愣了一下才緩慢回答：「如果可以，我會考慮或許、兩或三個，薪水沒有很多，怕養不起，而且懷孕很辛苦。」他的構想和一般人差不多，根據人口普查，除了AO家庭平均有4個孩子，其餘組合則主要分佈在2至3個。

「如果有喜歡的人陪伴，會覺得比較不可怕，辛苦同時也有快樂，我是這麼認為的⋯⋯」白希哲抱住他，小小聲說出心裡的疑問：「那我可以嗎？我願意的話，你會和我交往嗎？以結婚為前提的那種。」

聞言，沈澈突然收緊雙臂，聲音有點沙啞說：「你不必那麼做。」上次能推託酒後情迷意亂，這次沒有任何藉口，他們之間還沒確認交往關係，做到這個地步太過火了。「原本想等回診完正式提交往，沒有考慮你的心情，對不起。」沈澈內疚，當初忍耐是想避免他誤會自己想吃完不負責，結果把持不住，殊途同歸。

「所以我們交往了、阿澈是我的男朋友？」白希哲從驟然的擁抱反應過來，他最想要的東西，沈澈願意？

「如果你不反對的話，是的。」沈澈補充：「不過餐廳我訂下下禮拜了……」

◇

不等他說完，白希哲捧起沈澈的臉頰，直接吻他的交往對象，修成正果的 **男朋友** ，露出微笑說：「我高興都來不及了，為什麼要反對呢？」香草的氣息隨著主人愉快的心情洋溢，又甜又香，把沈澈團團圍繞。

沈澈任由白希哲磨蹭，直到心滿意足為止。他拍拍對方的後背，說：「能跟你在一起，我也很高興。」重要的事情略為倉促也沒關係，因為猶豫的同時，對方可能正一分一秒焦灼著，所以他要告訴白希哲這句話。不想再讓白希哲被這樣的心情困擾。

他們依偎了很久才分開，白希哲看著窗外晴朗的天空，於是提議：「我們到附近走走吧？」

「你想去哪裡？」沈澈問他，周圍能去的地方不少，河堤公園、商店街之類的都有。

◇

「我想去商店街買點東西。」白希哲食指放在下巴，若有所思。

「好啊，那我們換個衣服就出門？」沈澈到他房間拿回自己的衣服，再走來客廳換，把房間留給主人更衣。他只有這套衣服，在哪裡穿都沒差，希哲多少需要搭配一下，自己在只會干擾對方。

沈澈把沙發上的毯子重新疊好，放在大熊熊旁邊。白希哲說它叫拿鐵咖啡，簡稱咖啡。

「好了，我們可以出發了！」白希哲從房間出來，穿著白襯衫搭配深灰色毛衣外套，脖子上圍了有深灰色條紋的薄圍巾。

商店街距離白希哲家不遠，徒步6、7分鐘就能到。氣溫回升的陽光午後很適合散步，他們手牽手，沿著人行道慢慢走。常綠的行道樹在藍天白雲下，格外青翠。街道也顯得明亮，甚至因為適應冬季灰濛的色調，一時間忍不著瞇起眼。

「出太陽但又不會太熱，每次這樣的天氣就會特別想出來走走。」白希哲抬頭看著天空，光線照在樹梢淺綠色嫩芽，反射出銀白色亮點，隨微風搖曳。

「是啊，冬天很難得有好天氣。」沈澈通勤上班時遇到這樣的天氣，就會忍不住一邊嚮往戶外，一邊哀嘆著走進辦公室，靠薪水過活的白領 ~~（社畜）~~ 就是這樣。

「之前有到河堤去野餐，我帶了咖啡、餅乾還有麵包，坐在草地上曬太陽、吃東西。剛好有人牽他們家的黃金獵犬出來，超可愛的。」白希哲就是看中周圍環境宜人，所以落腳此地。

「好好喔。」沈澈午休外出，每次經過附近百貨公司，看到那些購物休閒的人，除了羨慕還是羨慕。

「因為我在家工作，時間比較有彈性。」以冬天來說的好處，不用頂著足以凍僵人的寒流出門，把交通時間留給睡眠。這對結合期中的Omega也比較友善，能和伴侶好好在家休息，不必吃藥抑制。

◇

他們的第一站是藥妝店。

沈澈想到剛好要買點東西，和白希哲說一聲後就先分頭行動，等他挑好回來，發現對方站在擺放保險套和潤滑劑的貨架前，非常認真研究。

發現沈澈就在身邊，白希哲拿起兩盒套套，問：「D牌跟E牌你比較喜歡哪個？」既然交往了，而且是以結婚為前提，必需品當然要及早採購。

「E牌的好了。」沈澈愣了一下後回答，覺得每家廠牌都差不多。

白希哲邊把東西放進購物籃，邊喃喃自語：「很快要用，買4盒好了⋯⋯」眼角餘光落在身旁Beta，果然適應力很強，已經不會被他的問題弄得難為情了。「啊，有件事要跟你說。」他微踮腳尖，湊到沈澈耳邊悄聲說：「下次『那個』的時候，大概落在農曆年前後，我打算不要吃藥。」

「那我過來陪你。」沈澈說。

「不回家沒關係嗎？」白希哲有點驚訝，沒想到他答得如此乾脆。

「我在哪裡過年都無所謂，反正好幾年沒回家了，不差這一次。」

◇

沈澈不是表情豐富的人，但白希哲還是對他如此冷漠的語氣感到錯愕。

發覺自己口氣有點過頭，沈澈趕緊說：「我不是對你生氣，我只對我家人有點……嗯，一言難盡。」確定白希哲沒被他嚇到，才放下心來，並且轉移話題：「到時候如果有辦法，就一起吃個年夜飯吧。」

「嗯，那你想吃什麼？我可以來弄。」白希哲知道他的意思，順著話題延伸。

「溏心蛋。」沈澈立即回答。

「好啊，還有嗎？」白希哲記住。

「沒有特別想到。」

「這樣啊，不然我準備幾樣我拿手的菜好了，你有不吃的東西嗎？」白希哲對自己的廚藝頗有信心，除了讓沈澈品嚐，也想做些平常少煮的料理。

「沒有。你不用準備很多，那樣太麻煩你了。」沈澈聽他這麼說，擔心他為此忙得太累，尤其得要事前準備，和事後收拾，這兩項說有多麻煩就有多麻煩。

「好，放心啦。」白希哲微笑。

◇

「其實沒怎樣啦，我爸媽他們只是要去度他們第30次蜜月而已。」走出藥妝店時，沈澈告訴白希哲。不是八點檔連續劇演的家變決裂，他不想回家的理由甜到一般人難以想像：爸媽太恩愛。

「第3、30次？」白希哲吃驚，度30次蜜月感情甚篤以外，擁有的財力與時間也不容小覷。以前沒聽他提過自己家的事情，平常也打工自立，現在看來似乎不全然這麼一回事。

「沒錯，然後把弟妹丟給我跟褓母管家，瀟灑去過兩人世界，哼，每次都這樣。」過年簡直沈澈記憶中的頭號災難，所有倒楣事都會在那幾天集中上演。

「我想，這是感情很好的表現吧？」

「很好，非常好。」這點不能否認，除了偶爾把小孩全部丟給身為長子的他照顧外，沈澈滿喜歡他的家人。「先不說他們了，我們現在還要去買什麼嗎？」

「有，我還要去買一些生活用品。」白希哲挽著他的手，朝第二站出發。

「我也常來這家買東西。」看見招牌，沈澈發現白希哲和他都是同間店的愛用者，他喜歡該品牌簡約、保留素材質樸原色的風格。

「是嗎，那太好了。」白希哲開心道，交往的下一步就是同居，喜好相近可以減少彼此差異的磨合，而且名正言順趁此準備同款式的居家盥洗用具，情侶牙刷、漱口杯、毛巾、拖鞋等等。

「為什麼說『太好了』？」畢竟分開滿久，沈澈一時之間跟不上他節奏，目前只適應了驚人之語而已，所以總是帶著各種困惑跟在白希哲後面。

「我想我們應該很快會一起生活，所以想買些之後會用到的東西，你也喜歡這個牌子，那剛好變成情侶套組。」確認關係後，要不是對方還沒答應，白希哲現在已經把沈澈打包回家，開始同屋簷下的生活。

「希哲，你就這麼相信我說的嗎？」沈澈把一包棉花糖放進購物籃，看著正在猶豫蘋果或葡萄口味糖果的Omega。「馬上對我這麼好，不擔心我前面說的都只是為了騙你嗎？」他有點擔心對方這樣毫無保留地釋出善意，忘了多替自己著想一下。

◇

小劇場：回家

希哲：我回來了！

大哥：希哲，歡迎回來！

希哲：大哥也是（抱）

二哥：好久不見，最近過得好嗎？

希哲：我很好，謝謝二哥（抱）

三哥：希哲！（抱）

希哲：三哥！（抱）

哥哥們：（抱成一團，把弟弟包在中間）

哥哥們：（希哲最可愛了）

◇

「可是，你現在不就在為我著想嗎？」白希哲歪頭，克服了選擇障礙，把兩種口味都放進購物籃，露出笑容：「擔心我被騙的話，在我旁邊看著最放心吧？」

沒想到自己的發言起了反效果，沈澈嘆氣：「你都不怕引狼入室嗎？」不過也很慶幸，看來他身邊總是伴著善意，才會一直單純、認真地信任別人。

「可是阿澈是披狼皮的羊嘛。」而且是嫩草到嘴邊還會猶豫的羊，白希哲心想，不以為意地拉著他往生活用品區走。沈澈反而佇立原地，直直凝視著他。

「我會好好照顧你的。」沈澈伸手摟住對方的腰，把他靠到自己身上。不覺得自己除了投降還能怎麼辦，白希哲真的讓他心都化了。

「那今後就請你多多指教囉。」白希哲悄悄把頭放在沈澈肩膀，小聲說道。接著，他們按照預計，把成對的牙刷、毛巾和拖鞋一一從貨架上搬進購物籃。走出店門時，沈澈揹著裝滿東西的購物袋，而白希哲則提著枕頭和棉被。

「我突然想到一件重要的事。」看著手上的寢用品，白希哲說：「我們應該要去看床，過年的時候還睡單人床太擠了，走吧。」共同生活後，將立即不敷使用的不是剛才買的那些，而是躺不了兩人的床。

「好。」沈澈接過他手裡的東西，如此一來才能牽著白希哲走。

◇

小劇場：成分

沈澈：你們知道嗎，希哲是糖做的……

沈澈：香甜柔軟，就、就像一塊小蛋糕（臉紅）

希哲：阿澈你在叫我嗎？

沈澈：希哲（抱）

希哲：大家都好喜歡抱抱喔（抱）

◇

小劇場：回家 2

沈澈：（我到底為什麼一時腦波弱答應回來，好想逃跑，可是都到門口了⋯⋯）

沈澈：（開門）

大妹：哥你終於回來了！

大妹：（19歲，大學生，Alpha）

沈澈：怎、怎麼了嗎？

大妹：堂姊她騙我說出去一下，從早上到現在都還沒回來！

堂妹：（23歲，開溜中，Omega）

大妹：弟他們一直吵啦！

沈澈：哪個？

大妹：三個！

爸媽：（離家蜜月中）

沈澈：（26歲，上班族，Beta，2個弟妹+3個堂弟妹的大哥，今天也後悔回家了）

◇

沈澈很佩服白希哲的效率，一個下午就搞定一切，雙人床過幾天就會送到，他甚至帶著衣服就能入住。儘管沒有打算。會不會⋯⋯從頭到尾擔心他的自己，才是被圈套的一方？覺得這似乎才接近真相，但他沒有介意。

「麵來了，趁熱吃吧。」白希哲拉拉他袖子，提醒餐點已經上桌。他們除了購物，兼把這趟當作散步，寢具店距離白希哲家五、六個公車站，臨近傍晚又提著不少東西，吃完晚餐再回去比較省事。

「喔，好，你也趕快吃吧。」這家拉麵店是沈澈推薦的，湯頭濃醇、佐料種類豐富且份量大方，與行情類似的價格因此顯得實惠。

「好吃。」白希哲點的是唐揚雞豚骨拉麵，瓷盤裡炸雞堆成小山，散發香氣與熱氣，夾起一塊品嘗，腿肉炸得熟而不過頭，口感軟嫩多汁，而且經過去皮，整體清爽許多。沾過湯以後吃也不錯，麵衣吸附了香濃的湯頭，雞肉與豚骨風味融合，相得益彰，如果不克制轉眼就吃光了。

「好吃就好。」沈澈看他吃得開心，自己也跟著享用自己的餐點。他吃的是豚骨叉燒，除了四片厚切、肥瘦比例恰好的叉燒肉，對切開的溏心蛋和筍乾等配料幾乎把表面覆蓋，青綠的蔥絲與幾根辣椒絲鋪在中央，將色彩點綴的更繽紛。

「你做的更好吃。」有時天冷，或者想犒賞自己時，沈澈就來吃碗拉麵，再加點一顆他喜歡的溏心蛋。不過，現在這家店的手藝只能排在第二名了。

「我可以教你做，其實很簡單。」白希哲微笑，同時把自己的炸雞往沈澈那邊推，問：「要交換吃看看嗎？」

「好啊。」沈澈等他夾走叉燒後，才動筷子。

假日外食的人潮很快將店裡座滿，幸好他們選擇角落位置，不受打擾，可以安靜用餐。兩人都將自己碗裡美食吃得一滴湯都不剩，隨即結帳離開。

「等一下回家我把麵的錢給你。」剛才是沈澈付錢。

「那……床跟其他東西的錢，我明天拿來給你。」其他東西都是白希哲先刷卡。

「嗯，沒問題。」

◇

「等你下禮拜來就知道了。」白希哲分享自己在整理房間的事，雙人床已經順利到貨，格局因此稍微更動。這週換他來沈澈家過夜，確實如Beta所說的沒有太多東西，但也還算舒適。

「嗯，可以來盛飯了。」晚餐是白希哲帶來的紅燒牛腩，搭配受到好評的溏心蛋，以及沈澈準備的青菜與白飯。在氣溫反覆無常、寒流驟襲的天裡，沈澈光從微波爐端出保鮮盒，熱度和飄散的香味就讓他食指大動，讓快被凍僵的腸胃頓時感到飢餓。

撈去部分牛油，（白希哲用它做了馬鈴薯泥，明天早餐），湯汁澄澈，但沈澈嚐過，清爽且超乎清淡色澤地夠味。肉塊、紅白蘿蔔丁和洋蔥分量豐富，入口即化。正好說明能夠飽足有富含營養的菜餚，是寒冷時候的不二選擇。

「好——」白希哲盛飯時跟沈澈說：「這次我有加豆瓣醬跟紹興酒，想吃西式的紅酒燉牛肉可以下次做。」吃飯的人比較多反而好準備，不然就得遷就一個人不好備料，或忍受連續多天一樣的菜色，交往以後做菜的動力提高了。

「你做飯的手藝是自己學的嗎？」沈澈問。

「是看媽媽還有奶奶作的，因為以前家裡會宴客，所以稍微學到一點。」白希哲舉例：「像是東坡肉、雞湯、八寶飯跟水餃之類的，不過遜色多了，手藝完全比不上。其他家常菜就是看食譜自己煮的。」沈澈已經說不出話了。

這已經超出「一點」的程度了吧？

「感覺壓力好大。」沈澈想到下禮拜的正式晚餐，希望希哲不會嫌棄自己選餐廳的品味不夠。

「為什麼？」白希哲和他一起盤腿窩在沙發享用牛腩蓋飯，因為沙發舖了毯子，比餐桌椅更柔軟保暖，兩個人能靠一起。沈澈平常也都這樣，反正獨自吃飯，在餐桌沙發或者瓦斯爐邊吃沒有差別。

「怕你覺得餐點不夠好吃。」在「吃」這件事上，沈澈自認比不上他。

「不會啦，我吃什麼都好，而且你的眼光一定沒問題的。」白希哲給他信心，然後好奇盯著他問：「可以透露是什麼樣的餐廳嗎？」

「景觀滿好的，只能提示這麼多。」

◇

「景觀真的很好呢。」白希哲看著窗外的摩天輪，裝飾燈襯著夜幕，在冬日格外繽紛。他們坐在靠窗的桌，不過份明亮的燈光，還有桌間寬裕的距離，即便用餐客人坐有五、六成，仍然很自在。

回診後，沈澈規劃和他到遊樂園玩，接著好好享用一頓晚餐。對沈澈有些抱歉，晚餐的牛排、龍蝦濃湯很美味，三色乳酪蛋糕也非常細膩，可是他一直分心想飯後的重頭戲。反觀沈澈到這種時候，越發淡定。

甜點空盤收走後，侍者再次上前，這次送來的是一束花。白色和灰玫紅色包紙，乾燥的淺灰藍及同調紅滿天星，加上小撮白繡球和粉紅兔尾草，簇擁著花束中央的白玫瑰。

沈澈從外套內袋拿出一個盒子，雖然知道禮物盒的內容，然而，親眼見到戒指的瞬間，心跳不由自主，證明他仍然喜悅。

「希哲，你願意以結婚為前提，與我交往嗎？」終於，沈澈的聲音裡透露了一點緊張。

「我願意。」白希哲吸吸鼻子，笑容燦爛。

**完結**


	2. 薑餅屋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※事隔許久才補完的聖誕節文  
> ※兩人已經結婚

「希哲。」沈澈從後方環住他的腰，關心道：「會不會太勉強？」他回家時，除了飯菜以外，廚房還準備了麵粉等材料，原來白希哲想做聖誕節應景的薑餅屋。  
「大部分工作有阿澈你幫忙，其實滿輕鬆的。一年才做一次而已，做點事情也比較不無聊。」白希哲靠進他懷裡，享受伴侶的溫柔撫摸。腹部隆起逐漸明顯，上週剛做完超音波，發育狀況順利，雖然負擔小生命，但害喜狀況不嚴重。  
「真的？」  
白希哲笑說：「真的啦。」

「餅乾應該快好了。」經過烘烤，麵團中奶油與薑汁的香氣四溢，整個家裡都是。薑餅屋距離完成越來越近，只剩下「裝飾」步驟了。

叮。

「烤盤燙，我來拿就好。」沈澈戴上手套幫忙，白希哲點點頭，退到不妨礙他動作的地方，自己則準備糖霜和裝飾的糖果。  
「下次做個更大的，我們三個一起吃。」白希哲邊用糖霜將直立起的餅乾固定，邊愉快地說。完成主體後，就輪到糖果登場，準備把薑餅屋妝點得美味又漂亮。  
「當然。」沈澈則按照他的指示，將各色軟糖、棉花糖分類放上，並且撒些巧克力米與糖粉，增添繽紛。

大功告成，隨後白希哲拿出手機，要沈澈與他們薑餅屋合照——留存美好的回憶。  
白希哲飛快親吻身邊人，而沈澈輕輕摟住他，回吻在他臉頰。

兩人相視而笑，聖誕快樂。


End file.
